An Uncertain Tragic Romance
by Aaron2775
Summary: AU. My own fan story of the Sisters Arc. As the infamous Level 6 Shift Experiment continues on, two destined soul mates will finally find a solution to end it against the most powerful Esper of Academy City. A 3-part chapter story.
1. I Love You

**An Uncertain Tragic Romance**

Written By: Aaron2775

**Disclaimer: 'To Aru Majutsu no Index' doesn't belong to me. This is for the readers' entertainment.**

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! This is my own alternate story setting in the Sisters Arc. Like the title says, it is 'uncertain' what the ending will be. Happy or Tragic, you just have to read it to find out for sure. Lots of romance between Touma and Misaka and Accelerator will be a more villainous foe in this one. **

**I hope you will love this. By the way, it is a 3-part chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: I Love You**

A certain spiky hair teen slowly regained consciousness and found himself lucky to be alive after he was hit by that huge electric blast.

When his eyes were fully opened, Touma Kamijou looked around to see that he was still at the bridge, now wrecked with the lamp posts destroyed. He thought that he would die from that blast, but somehow he survived because it wasn't strong enough to electrocute his body to death. As he moved his eyes to the left then to the right, he felt a tear dropped onto his right cheek. He looked up and saw the beautiful, sorrowful face of Mikoto Misaka.

He then found his head resting on her lap as he felt a slight pain in his body.

"You are such an idiot," Misaka spoke with tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't you realize that it is the only way? Just close your eyes and pretend that you didn't see anything. You can go back to your happy, harmonious life."

Touma lets out a smile of relief before another tear dropped on his cheek.

"Why? Why are you smiling at a time like this?" Misaka asked as her emotions were beginning to take a hold of her.

"Why? Why won't you let me die to save my Sisters? It's my fault why they are being killed. I'm responsible for their deaths. But still… why won't you let me? Why?" Misaka said in a soft, graceful tone as she couldn't hide her sorrows anymore while Touma watched her cry and felt pity for her.

Misaka then let out a sorrowful cry as she couldn't control her tears from falling.

Touma was affected by her despair; he stretched out his hand and brushed the soft, wavy flocks of Misaka before she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"It is because… I want you to be happy without any regrets," Touma replied with a smile and sparkling eyes of affection.

"Please, don't cry… Misaka."

"But… I don't have any more reason to live. Now that there is no way to stop the experiments, I'd rather die than to keep on living and helplessly witnessing my Sisters' deaths," Misaka said.

"Please, let me…"

"No," Touma interrupted.

Misaka opened her eyes in disbelief.

Touma struggled to sit up as he fought the slight pain all over his body. He then faced Misaka with a smile.

"I understand that you've lost your hope in saving your Sisters. But still… I can't let you die in vain. I can't let you be like this. I don't want to see you cry because it will just hurt me too," Touma admitted as Misaka looked at him and noticed his expression suddenly change into a worried expression.

He turned away and tilted his head down before he spoke again as Misaka listened.

"It's not your fault. You have a life and a future ahead of you. So please, keep on dreaming and never give up," Touma said while Misaka was touched by his gentle, moving words.

He then struggled to get on his feet. "I know that I am not supposed to be involved with this but I want to help you. I want to help you save your Sisters from that merciless bastard. I know that I don't have a plan but I will figure some way to save them for you… because I…"

Touma paused for a moment before he gathered his confidence to finally tell Misaka the words she had been waiting to hear.

"I… I love you, Mikoto Misaka," Touma finally confessed.

He turned around and faced Misaka. "I will find a way to stop the experiment and free your Sisters. I promise."

Touma then turned away again before he started walking. Misaka watched as he is about to leave the bridge. Then, she suddenly felt a warm, tender feeling in her beating heart. She placed her right hand on her chest and felt her heartbeat. Her cheeks turned red and she closed her eyes. The gentle words of Touma echoed in her thoughts as she imagined him. Then, she imagined him leaving – walking away from her sight. She felt lonely when she imagined that but her imagination is real as she opened her eyes and saw him still walking away.

She stared at him as if he was disappearing from her life. She didn't want that to happen; she really didn't.

"_No… no… no!"_ Misaka screamed out in her mind.

She quickly got on her feet and ran to stop him from leaving.

Touma was feeling grateful despite the pain he was enduring when he felt someone embraced him from behind. Misaka rested her head on his back and started crying again.

"Please, don't go. Don't go. Don't go!" Misaka pleaded.

Touma then listened to Misaka's soft words. "Please, stay with me for a while. Please… please. I… I love you too!"

Touma was shaken by her confession that he suddenly felt his own emotions.

"Touma, I love you," Misaka said in a graceful tone.

Touma tilted his head down, closed his eyes, and placed his left hand on Misaka's arm as he heard Misaka's gentle cry. Realizing that he doesn't want to cry and that he feels the same way, he turned around, looked at her with a graceful expression and placed one hand on her cheek before brushing away a tear with his thumb. They stared at each other's faces before they share each other's smiles.

Touma then slowly leaned his head to Misaka's, but he stopped because he didn't want to be awkward in front of her. But Misaka realized that he was going for a kiss and she knew she wanted that kiss – that soft, warm, tender kiss.

"It's okay," she said and smiled before she closed her eyes and leaned her head an inch from his. Touma was deeply surprised but pleased that Misaka was allowing him to kiss her.

"Misaka," he said her name softly before he leaned closer until their lips met. Touma wrapped his arms around Misaka's waist while Misaka deepened the kiss as she didn't want to let go of Touma.

They slowly turned their kiss into a passionate one like they were showing their true emotions for each other. Their love was taking a hold of their bodies. They couldn't stop themselves from kissing; they didn't want too because of the exhilarating enjoyment of it. It was real and it was happening now. They then stopped for a moment to catch their breath from all of that kisses. They were exhaling and smiling at the same time.

"Come with me," Touma softly said. Misaka nodded before Touma held her right hand and the two left the bridge.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

The loving couple was walking through a street while holding each other's hands. Misaka was beginning to feel happy as minutes pass by. They stopped as they stared at the hotel in front of them. Misaka looked at Touma's expression and noticed that he seemed worried. But she knew what he was thinking and realized that she wanted to be closer to him. Misaka held Touma's hand and dragged him inside.

"Thanks for the pay. Here is your room key. Enjoy your stay," the hotel manager happily said.

Touma and Misaka then headed to room seven. Upon entering the room, Misaka locked the door, threw the key on the coffee table and pushed Touma on the bed before she placed herself on top of him.

"Misaka," Touma said with sparkling eyes.

"Touma, I… I want to be close to you. So please… please, make love to me now!" Misaka gently pleaded.

She then leaned closer to Touma. "I love you, Touma. Please."

She kissed Touma while Touma was even more pleased. After the kiss, Misaka leaned back a bit before she closed her eyes, hoping that Touma would accept her plead for them to make love.

To her surprise, Touma gently placed his right hand on Misaka's left cheek as she felt the warmness of his palm. She opened her eyes and they stared for a second before Touma leaned closer to Misaka. "I love you too, Misaka."

They once again shared a tender kiss that slowly turned into a passionate kiss.

They both kneel on the bed as Misaka began to unbutton Touma's polo. Touma then took off his polo, exposing his attractive body. Misaka was feeling satisfied as she traced Touma's chest area while he let out a smile.

"You must have been hurt after that blast. I'm sorry," Misaka apologized, reminding him of what happened at the bridge.

"There is no need for you to apologize," Touma said before Misaka began to kiss his chest. She then kissed her way to Touma's lips as they bring more passion into that kiss.

Touma gently laid Misaka on the bed before he placed himself on top of her as he helped her slowly take off her short-sleeved blouse and her gray-pleated skirt. Touma slowly slid his hand down her legs which gave Misaka a spine-tingling feeling.

"I love you," Touma said as he leaned closer to Misaka.

"And I am in love with you," Misaka softly spoke before their lips met once again.

They then finally made love for the first time.

_**An Hour Later…**_

Touma was peacefully asleep on the bed as Misaka happily stared at his sleepy face. Their exposed bodies were covered by the bed's blanket. Misaka was feeling rejoice and relieved from her misery and pain and she was grateful of Touma for bringing her back to her peaceful life. She continued to stare at his face with a graceful expression.

"Touma…" she whispered quietly and gently. "Touma…"

She then leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you so much. Thank you."

She got herself up and dressed herself in her blouse. She felt like her whole world was starting to spin again and it was filled with love. She then realized that Touma was the one for her and that she would love him for the rest of her life till death do them part. As she was picking up her clothes, she noticed a note on the floor near the door. She picked it up and read what was written. To her horror, the note was from the most powerful Esper of Academy City – Accelerator.

_Dear Ms. Original,_

_I know that you are deeply in love with that weakling. You are so in love with him, aren't you? That is pathetic as hell. But still, I would like to kill the both of you for my pleasure. But if you would like to save his life, meet me at the west goods station or else your beloved one would suffer the same fate as your lowlife Sisters. Hahaha!_

_From: The Most Powerful Esper of Academy City_

Misaka was shaken by the fact that Accelerator now knows Touma and her relationship with him. To make matters worse, Accelerator intended to kill both of them just like her Sisters. She then realized that she put Touma's life in danger. With her eyes in a fearful expression, Misaka fell on her knees and started sobbing quietly. As she cried, she tried to think of another way but there was none. She had no choice; she must confront Accelerator for Touma's sake.

After she had dressed herself up, Misaka leaned over to Touma, who was still asleep, and whispered her possible final words.

"Touma, I… I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess. But I will fix it for the two of us. And just in case that I won't make it back alive, I just want you to know that… I love you so much. I promise, I will make it back alive and will be together for always. I want to be by your side in saving my Sisters. I know that what I am going to do is wrong but… but still, it is for your sake. So please, wait for me," Misaka kissed him on his lips one last time.

"I love you… Touma. Thank you… for bringing me back to my peaceful life."

After she had said her last words to her only love, Misaka quickly ran out of the hotel with tears falling out of her eyes. The night was calm but it wasn't a peaceful night for a certain electromaster as she was on her way to meet the strongest Level 5 Esper in Academy City.

_Would this be the last time she would see her beloved Touma?_

**End of Chapter One**

**Oh no! Accelerator finds out about Touma and Misaka's relationship and now he is threatening to kill them both unless Misaka meets him at that place!**

**Once again, the ending is uncertain. Whether it would be a 'tragedy' or a 'happy ending', you have to keep reading this beloved story.**

**I can't wait for 'Chapter Two'. Two more chapters and it is over.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Comments and positive feedback are allowed except, of course, negative feedback. **

**See you all soon for 'Chapter Two'.**


	2. Destined Fight

**Hello again, my readers! This is 'Chapter Two' of this fanfiction. I would like to thank all of those who left a positive feedback to this story as well as those who are following and who favored this. I am sorry if the posting took so long because I was still thinking on how 'Chapter Two' would go. **

**But anyway, thank you, readers and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter Two: Destined Fight**

_**09:00 PM**_

A certain brown-haired, Tokiwadia Middle School girl, who is also a 3rd Rank Level 5 Esper, was running her way to the West Goods Station with all haste. She couldn't stop now. She must not stop now. She has to get there otherwise the most important person of her life will die just like her Sisters. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She must have been running very fast without stopping. That must have been why she was sweating and exhaling a lot.

She shook her head. "I can't stop now. Darn it! I have to keep moving for his sake."

She looked to the left then to the right before she found the place a few meters away from her position. She quickly ran off and made her way pass the entrance without anyone noticing. It seemed no one was around the station at this time of night; it was probably because they were all given a night off or Accelerator must have killed them for his and Misaka's meeting.

Misaka stopped once again to wipe the sweat of her face. Once she was done with that, she walked into an opened yard. She stood at the center and looked around as she tried to control her trembling emotions. She knew she was scared of Accelerator and his ability but she also knew that she must be brave and strong for Touma's sake. It has been one minute and still no sign of Accelerator.

Misaka was becoming impatient. "Come out wherever you are, you bastard! What do you want from me?!"

"Geez, would you shut up, you lowlife. You are just making a fool of yourself," a familiar voice was heard by Misaka.

She looked up and saw the most powerful Esper standing on a big metal cargo in front of her. Accelerator looked down upon her with a sadistic expression.

"Okay. You got your wish. Now, leave us alone!" Misaka demanded.

Accelerator scratched the back of his head. "Oh. About that deal I told you about, I suddenly changed it."

"What?!" Misaka shouted in disbelief.

"You see. I realized that I don't want the two of you to slip out of my hands that easily. I want to make this a lot more fun for me. So instead of letting you come here, we are going to have ourselves a bloody fight," Accelerator said while Misaka was in a state of shock.

She couldn't believe it; she just couldn't believe it. The deal was changed for her to fight the strongest Esper.

"What's the matter? A cat ate your tongue?" Accelerator insulted before he let out a maniacal laugh.

Misaka was irritated by his mockery and laughter.

"Or are you just afraid of actually facing me because of what happened last time?"

Misaka tightened her fists. "I accept."

"Huh?"

"I accept your fight, you bastard!" Misaka shouted out of anger.

Accelerator smirked before his expression turned from confused to sadistic. "Now, that is more like it. A puny girl, who is showing determination and courage, is going to face the one who succeeded all other Level 5 Espers. I understand your anger is what gives you power."

Accelerator then maniacally laughed once again before he jumped down onto the ground.

"Well then, shall we begin our bloody fight to the death, Ms. Original?" Accelerator let out a creepy smile while Misaka struggled to control her fear as she was ready to fight the most powerful Esper, who is also a sadistic killer of her Sisters.

_**Back at the Hotel…**_

A sleepy Touma was slowly waking up from his slumber after that special moment that he had with Misaka – the special, tender and warm moment that he has been waiting for.

Shirtless, he sat up from the bed as he rubbed his eyes. He was smiling happily with a graceful expression. He was totally into Misaka and he realized how much he loved her with all his heart. He made a promise that he would find a way to save her Sisters so that her misery will be gone forever and that they will be together. As he was contemplating about what happened moments ago, Touma suddenly noticed that Misaka was nowhere to be found. Her clothes were gone and he assumed that she might have gone somewhere but where? Touma then saw a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it. To his horror, the note was from Accelerator and he noticed that it was for Misaka. Realizing that Misaka was in mortal danger, he quickly put on his clothes, gave the key back to the hotel manager and left the place. Touma ran off as fast as he could as he was heading to the west goods station, praying that Misaka would still be alive.

_**Meanwhile, back at the West Goods Station…**_

Misaka and Accelerator had a stare down as the fight was about to begin. Misaka was still struggling to maintain her bravery and keep away her fear. She has to defeat Accelerator for her to save Touma – her precious Touma – the one who understands her feelings. She knew that last time her abilities were no much against Accelerator but she hoped that perhaps this time they would work. Misaka moved back a bit before she summoned her electric ability.

"Ah. Your electric ability… how pathetic," Accelerator insulted.

"_I hope that this works. Touma… I'll protect you… no matter what," _Misaka said in her thoughts.

With one quick move, Misaka blasted her electric attack on Accelerator. Misaka watched as her attack struck Accelerator but to her surprise, her electric blast did not hit him. Instead, it swirled around him.

"I see that you want to strike me with your electric ability. Well, I guess it is my turn," Accelerator said.

Manipulating the electric blast with his Esper ability, Accelerator used it to struck Misaka. Fortunately, Misaka managed to dodge her own attack but she fell onto the ground.

"Ah. You fall onto the ground. That's just childish," Accelerator said before he walked to some big metal cargos.

"Do you want to play a game of dodge ball? Well, you got your wish. But instead of basketballs, I'm going to use these as my projectiles to kill you," Accelerator maniacally laughed before he kicked one cargo with his foot and it was launched up into the air. Misaka turned back and saw the cargo plummeting towards her. Shocked, she quickly got up on her feet and started running. The cargo hit the ground but missed Misaka. She continued running as she saw more of them falling towards her. She fell once again on the ground after that one cargo hit the ground.

"This is so boring. By the way, you and your boyfriend must have spent some quality time in that hotel, haven't you? The two of you were spending some time with love as your guest before you and your boyfriend 'make love'. That must have been your greatest moment of your life, right? It's disgusting, hideous, repulsive, filthy, filthy, filthy," Accelerator mocked their tender moment.

Misaka was struggling to get on her feet before Accelerator continued, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is… your love is pathetic just like the hearts that I am going to pull out of your body as well as that pathetic loser's body before I squeezed them into bits."

Accelerator noticed that Misaka was still on the ground. "Huh? You are still not up? How foolish of you. What are you some kind of child?"

Accelerator sighed. "That's it. I'm just going to get rid of you."

When Misaka is on her feet, she was surprised to see an incoming metal cargo filled with gasoline tanks plummeting onto her. She quickly ran off but she wasn't far enough to get away from the blast. When the cargo hit the ground, it created a big explosion. It blasted Misaka against another metal cargo before she fell on the ground again; the impact was strongly painful for her.

_**Elsewhere, in a street…**_

Touma continued to run. He was still heading to the West Goods Station without stopping. But then, he was becoming tired and so he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Touma was exhaling so fast that he realized that he must have been running for like a few minutes.

"Darn it! I can't stop now! I must keep moving!" he said to himself before he contemplated a certain, tender flashback of what happened at the hotel.

_**Flashback…**_

_Touma and Misaka were on the soft, comfy bed as they were passionately kissing each other's lips with their arms wrapped around each other's warm bodies. That feeling of warmness and tenderness – their butterfly feelings – has finally been relinquished from their cage of nervousness. They finally opened themselves to each other and were very joyful about it._

"_I love you. I love you so much, Touma," she softly said to her only love in the world._

"_I have been waiting to hear those graceful words since the day I fell in love with you," Touma softly said his words."I don't care if tomorrow never comes as long as I am with you."_

"_We are finally together at last. You know, I have never felt this kind of feeling before. All my life, I was always being so cynical – so selfish of other people's feelings. But now, I realized my true self. Thank you for showing me kindness. My love for you will always be by your side. So please, stay with me; my love for you has no boundaries. My love will protect you. I will always be with you for all eternity."_

"_Misaka…"_

"_Touma…"_

"_I love you," the couple passionately said at the same time before they continued their tender kiss._

_**Back at the Present…**_

Touma couldn't let go of that tender moment. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't let go of the one, who showed him genuine love.

"I love Misaka. I love her so much. That's why I will not let my light suffer at the hands of the darkness. I must keep moving," Touma then saw a thick smoke cloud near-by.

To his shock, it was coming from the West Goods Station. He was starting to fear that Misaka might either be wounded with blood all over her or worse – she might have already died.

Touma shook his head. "No. I must move."

He continued his run.

_**Back at the Fight…**_

As fire light up the area and smoke scattered around the place, Misaka was on the ground. As she tried to stand up, she felt a strong agony on her abdomen. It really felt painful for her and when she wiped her mouth, she noticed that there was blood gushing out at the left side of her lips. She then noticed that blood was gushing out of her forehead. Her hands were beginning to shake. She was struggling to get on her feet again when she heard Accelerator.

"Well, well, well, I see that your blood was beginning to show up. How splendid. I like girls who are covered in blood," Accelerator said before Misaka was on her feet.

"Huh? You still won't give up. What are you? Some kind of guardian angel who wants to save the one she is protecting?" Accelerator was irritated.

"Hm… you are nothing but a coward. You are just trying to kill yourself. You want to defeat me for whom? For your boyfriend?"

Misaka didn't respond.

"Huh?" Accelerator maniacally laughed again.

"Oh. I see. I must have broken your inner strength, right? You are such a stupid, puny girl, you know that?"

Misaka was irritated by his insult.

"Do you know how many times I enjoyed insulting your weak Sisters?" Accelerator asked. "Did the cat really eat your tongue, you lowlife? Or is it that you're just as scared as your sister, 9982?"

Misaka gasped as Accelerator continued, "I see. You still care for that puny weakling of a lowlife, aren't you? It's a shame that you couldn't save her when I ripped her leg out and killed her with a train."

A flashback of the event suddenly appeared in Misaka's thoughts; it angered her.

Accelerator maniacally laughed once again. "Oh. My bad… she is a trash like you, right? Should I do the same thing to you, 9982's puny sister? I can do it that easily. It's going to be a lot of fun for me."

Enraged, Misaka was summoning her electric ability again.

"Ms. Original had a little sister, a little sister named 9982. She was sad that her little sister was killed by the most powerful Esper. And now, she is trembling, trembling, trembling. And now, she has a lot of guilt in her for not saving her sister," Accelerator sang before he maniacally laughed.

Because of the song, it hit Misaka inside, infuriating her like a volcanic eruption. She summoned her electric attack at a full maximum before she blasted it directly at Accelerator as she shouted out of anger for the loss of 9982.

To her enormous horror, the attack once again didn't scratch Accelerator. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Manipulating it again, Accelerator quickly struck Misaka with her attack; Misaka was electrocuted by it and the pain was very strong that it was like a thousand knives were stabbing all over her body and she couldn't get out. Afterwards, she fell onto the ground, wounded and bleeding. She failed; she totally failed.

"So, are you still going to fight me or what? How about I just end your suffering?" Accelerator approached a mortally wounded Misaka.

Misaka's eyes were barely opened after that attack. She felt that her whole body was in deep agony and she couldn't move. She coughed out blood before Accelerator stood beside her and put his right foot on her left cheek.

"By the way, I am sure you are aware of the meaning of 'blood flow manipulation," Accelerator said like this was Misaka's last moment on Earth,

Misaka closed her eyes as she said her final words. _"Touma… I am sorry. I couldn't return to your arms even though I made you a promise. I am sorry."_

When her life was about to end, she heard something that gave her hope.

"Hey, who is this now?" Accelerator asked as he was looking at a direction.

Misaka noticed it and faced the same direction like him. To her surprise, Touma arrived at the place at last and was exhaling.

"Tou… Touma…"

Accelerator put his attention on Misaka. "What is this? Is that a friend who is here to save you? That's pathetic. I could kill you and your friend now, you piece of trash."

"Let her go."

Accelerator heard Touma's voice. It irritated him. He faced the one, whom he considered as a weakling. "What did you say, you trash?"

"I said…" Touma tightened his fists as Accelerator waited for his response while Misaka watched her beloved one.

"Let Misaka go. Didn't you hear me, you maniacal bastard!"

**End of Chapter Two**

**Announcement: I am thinking of making a possible 'sequel' to this fanfiction. It is yet to be decided but if all of you post 'yes' or 'I want a sequel' in the reviews of at least 50 times, then I will make it. Ideas for this sequel are already emerging. **

**By the way, how is my writing? Is it creative? Or do I still need some improvement? Are there any errors? Feel free to post your comments and advice. I'll be grateful.**

**Chapter Three will be soon. It will be the final part of this beloved story. Will the ending be tragic or happy? It is still 'uncertain'.**

**Another thing, I am planning to make more fan fictions of Touma and Misaka. So, I hope you will love them.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
